Absolute Immortality
The power to be eternal and indestructible. Absolute version of Immortality. Also Called * Banned from Death/Dying * Complete/Eternal/Meta/Perfect/Pure/Total/True Immortality * Eternal Physiology * True Unkillable/Unkillability * Unkillable Physiology Capabilities The user possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the user's mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. Applications * Contaminant Immunity/Disease Immunity * Death Negation/Age Negation * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Erasure Immunity * Flawless Indestructibility/Absolute Invulnerability * Flawless Restoration/Absolute Restoration * Immortality * Infinite Resurrection * Infinite Life Energy * Infinite Life Extension * Infinite Multiple Lives * Injury Immunity * Life Resilience * Meta Regeneration * Power Anchoring * Psychic Shield * Reforming * Self-Sustenance * Soul Anchoring * Temporal Protection * Unbound Soul * Unfettered Body Variations * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Emotion-Connective Immortality * Life and Death Transcendence * Omnilock * Spatial-Temporal Lock Associations * Life Transcendence * Omnipotence Limitations * User may still be able to feel pain. * Inability to die may cause user to descend into boredom and madness with the endless time. * Can be sealed in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. * Immortality Negation might be enough to kill the user. * Immortality Manipulation may render the user vulnerable. Known Users Known Objects * Ambrosia (A Certain Magical Index) * Fruit from the Tree of Life (Biblical Mythology) * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball) * Hōrai Elixir (Touhou Project) * The Fake Lachryma (Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven) Gallery File:Ladylee_Tangleroad's_Immortality.png|Ladylee Tangleroad (A Certain Magical Index) ate Ambrosia, which twisted her cycle of life force, granting her complete immortality that she could not get rid of. Adam_of_Darkness.jpg|As the Adam of Darkness, Dark Schneider (Bastard) can no longer die or be killed by anyone/anything except the Adam of Light, and not even by God can effect him anymore. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) attained immortality and indestructibility after fusing with the Hōgyoku, which kept regenerating him no matter the damage, resulting in the necessity to seal him away deep in the underground prison. File:Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) has caused too much damage in both heaven and hell that he has been permanently banned from the afterlife, rendering him completely unable to die, even when reduced to a puddle of blood that he regenerated out of. File:Garlic_Jr.'s_Immortality_Regeneration.png|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) succeeded in making a wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls, allowing him to regenerate from all bodily damage and never age nor die. File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Porky Minch (EarthBound) abused time travel so much that he trapped himself in the current timeline, resulting his inability to age further nor die in anyway. He lived to the end of the world, and is still alive. File:Bolt_Crank.png|Bolt Crank (Eat-Man) is so immortal that not even Death could affect him in any way, despite Death physically manifested in an attempt to end his unnatural agelessness. File:Kagerō's_Immortality.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) used the forbidden time-portal spell Jikuryūri (Time-Space Separation), which traps her outside of space-time, cursing her to become immortal. File:640px-Xiyou.PNG|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) become unable to die or be harmed in any way after eating both the food of the heavens and erasing his name off death's register. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) is the agent of the Elder God, and is beyond death. File:RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) has one of the most powerful healing factors in the world, and Thanos even cursed him to live for all eternity, banning him from Death's realm. File:ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel Comics) is an Eternal who was banned by Death itself from entering its realm, and thus is unable to die in any way. File:SCP_682.jpg|SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) possesses regenerative properties so advanced that every attempt the SCP Foundation has made at ending his life has failed miserably. sweetstory2.jpg|Because Timmy Taco wished that he and Sally Sandwich (Sweet Story) would be "married forever", it made it so that neither could ever die - including immunity to the effects of starvation or thirst - the wish making sure that their marriage does not end through death due they part. File:Ouroboros_H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) is the symbol/embodiment of eternal return, granting her true immortality. Lich H.png|Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) is absolutely immortal, as she is beyond life and death. Chione_H.png|Chione (Valkyrie Crusade) is so obsessed with her own beauty, that she used magic to gain eternal immortality in order to stay beautiful forever. Asphodelus_H.png|Asphodelus (Valkyrie Crusade) is completely immortal as long as exists souls in the land of the dead for her to feed of. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers